


4 drabbles - Situaciones comunes de Crash Malvado

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/163653301543/4-drabbles-situaciones-comunes-de-crash-malvado





	4 drabbles - Situaciones comunes de Crash Malvado

Coco Malvada reía con ganas mientras Crash Malvado gruñía con molestia, jugar videojuegos de carreras con los controles que ellos tenían le era complicado debido al tamaño y diseño de estos y el hecho de que ni siquiera quedara en tercer lugar en la copa lo molestaba tanto. 

“No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar” dijo Coco Malvada de manera juguetona, tratando de provocarlo, cosa que logró con facilidad ya que Crash Malvado tomaba su control con más fuerza que antes y la miraba desafiante. 

“¿Seguro que quieres jugar de nuevo? “ dijo Coco Malvada con una gran sonrisa.

*******************************************************************************************

“Mi pap- MI TIO te ha dicho que esta no es la manera correcta de comportante con los humanos” le dijo Nina Buena mientras liberaba a sus compañeros de clase y él lucia claramente molesto, pero sólo se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba al lado opuesto a ella.

“¿Querías tomar té verdad? Venga yo beberé té contigo, ahora mismo estamos en receso y podremos estar fuera del alcance de los profesores.” Le dijo ella dulcemente, guiándolo hacia una zona de la academia en la que no parecía haber nadie y Crash Malvado simplemente acepto su propuesta. Era mejor que nada.

*******************************************************************************************

Brio Bueno suspiro, esto se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que debería ser.

“Crash, suéltalo ya, nosotros debemos trabajar” dijo él y Crash Malvado solo le gruñía sin dejar de sostener a Cortex Bueno con fuerza.

“No te preocupes por mi Brio, yo puedo trabajar así” dijo Cortex Bueno con una sonrisa y acaricia al bandicoot con una de sus manos como si no fuese ser aplastado por la fuerza que ejercía este.

“No me dejas alternativa, llamaré a Tawna”

Tan pronto como lo dijo el científico Crash Malvado soltó a Cortex Bueno y huyó de la escena rápidamente.

*******************************************************************************************

Nina Buena mira con curiosidad la situación actual en la que están y Coco Malvada solo sigue grabando con su celular sin apartar la vista de ellos en ningún instante. La humana sugirió detenerlos pero Coco Malvada le dijo quietamente que no lo hiciera, que era muy importante como para hacerlo y ella solo se dispuso a observar. Era la última rebanada de pizza y ni Crash Falso ni Crash Malvado dejaban de mirarse desafiantes, con sus manos tocando el pedazo de comida que estaba a medias de ellos. No paso mucho tiempo para cuando comenzaron a pelearse por ella.


End file.
